


Morning Magic

by TheWorkoftheHeart



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleep, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorkoftheHeart/pseuds/TheWorkoftheHeart
Summary: There was something about the way sunlight peppered through windows and cracks in wood that made mornings feel like something magical.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	Morning Magic

There was something about the way sunlight peppered through windows and cracks in wood that made mornings feel like something magical. The gentle amber hue, accompanied by the rocking waves as they carried along the Merry Go, was a simple reminder that this all was _real_. They were on the Grand Line, reaching destinations and destinies that were once childish dreams, things they were all told as children would never be achieved. It finally felt real here. It _was_ real here. 

Another real thing, Zoro knew, was warmth felt different here too. Back home, warmth would come from flames, sheets, old tapestries and coats, whatever he could find. He wasn’t used to the warmth of another being pressed into his chest, a soft back-forth breath brushing onto his collarbone, an itch of hair under his chin that he didn’t want to move out for fear of waking the other. Looking down at that mat of blond, that was magic too- one he only experienced late at night, and early in the mornings, on days like this. The floor wasn’t comfortable, but it was good enough; the couch was far too small and hammocks were far too unsturdy for the both of them to fit, and with a little adjustment, it became a comfortable space for Zoro to lay, Sanji pressed as close to him as they could get, sleeping peacefully throughout nights that would’ve usually been so rough, so cold.

No one knew about them. Not yet. That was okay. They liked this little secret, _their_ secret, soft little intimacies pressed in small spaces between large gaps of bickering, sailing, their own hobbies. It was nicer this way. It made these moments, these mornings, that much more special.

With careful motions, Zoro brushed blond hair from under his chin, out of Sanji’s face, pushing bangs aside and looking down at him. Pale skin glistened under the sunlight, and his tan hands accentuated his chin perfectly, gently cradling him. He couldn’t help but smile; God, he was so damn beautiful, it made his entire chest go hot with adoration. The gentle touch elicited a response from Sanji after a few moments, and blue eyes fluttered open slowly, looking up to Zoro.

“Good morning, Marimo,” came a whisper, almost too loud in the sleep-silence; the only sounds to hide their voice was the waves against the Merry Go, the swaying brush of hammocks, a rare snore, a shuffle. Zoro closed his eyes, and would’ve hummed had he not known better than to do so. Their foreheads pressed together, and Sanji’s hand pressed to his chin to tilt their lips together, and it was _magic_ , utter magic. 

They liked it this way. There were perhaps a few hours more before they would have to get up, before Sanji would return to his hammock to fake sleep before the others would awaken, there would be a shrill request for breakfast, Zoro would sleep through all of it. They still had time for their magic, and that was just the way they liked it.


End file.
